A Taste of Their Own Medicine
by The Angry American
Summary: Being fed up of how the family is wasting his money, Al decides to put both Kelly, Bud and Peggy to work, just to see what it's like to be in his shoes. Will they learn their lesson, or will it become a total shoe-infested nightmare? Important notice at the end of Chapter 2.
1. Ch 1: The Nightmare Begins

**"A Taste of Their Own Medicine"  
**

**Disclaimer: If you're asking, I don't own Married... With Children or it's characters. Married.. With Children is owned by Sony Entertainment, and it's creators, Michael G. Moye and Ron Leavitt.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins**_

* * *

A bleak afternoon around the Bundy household. That's all it was. It was always this bleak when you're Al Bundy.

That guy did basically nothing but two things: Sell shoes and take crap from his wife. It was annoying and it was starting to get on Al Bundy's nerves. Al Bundy could never get a break of trying to get some peace once in a lifetime. Every time he comes home, his red-head of a wife starts sucking the rest of his money out of Al's entire wallet. It was a very hard economy to live in since Al Bundy only made $75 dollars a month.

Due to his wife's laziness, lack of job experience, and consumption full of BonBons, the only thing Al had to eat for lunch in his worktime was nothing but food he would find in the mall's local food court. If he was lucky, he would get his hands on a delicious tuna salad sandwich and half-eaten chips. Or perhaps a half-glass of coke without the cops in the mall even noticing. But noticing that security had increased during the past three days, Al Bundy had nothing to eat at all but a single grain of dust. He couldn't find it in his empty mind to even steal a huge chunk of food without getting caught.

His job as a shoe salesman was like living in hell with the bad lawyers and annoying elevator music. The only thing Al could've left out was the fact he had to keep serving fat women all day and all night! Women the size of monster trucks and cities would come in and complain about the shoes that Al made them wear, just because it didn't fit or because their feet was too big. And just when he gotten sick and tired of their bitching and moaning, Al would unleash a witty remark or an insult about their weight, their big feet or their big butt. The fat woman would respond to an offended gasp, straight to the point that they would leave.

Al Bundy was getting miserable. Of course, he was always like this every waking moment of his life. He would have gone to success in the National Football League after high school and college hadn't it been for he and Peggy meeting in the first place. But no matter how much Al wanted to get out, he had no choice to get sucked back in thanks to his greedy cheap-skate of a wife, his children Bud and Kelly, and not to leave out their late family dog, Buck. Al kept crying with fear in his sleep, hoping that his destiny wouldn't come true.

But just one night after Peg was sleeping, Al thought up of a plan. A plan to make Peg, Kelly, and Bud feel what he's feeling. Just so what it feels like to be in the shoes of Al Bundy himself. With a sickened smile, Al Bundy fell asleep, hoping that this plan would be so much worth it in his mind.

Without making one peep, Al quietly snuck out of bed and went downstairs. He picked up the phone and began dialing gently. Al waited for somebody to pick up for a good hour until a woman's voice was heard. Al quietly told her this perfect gameplan of his into effect.

The woman happened to be none other than Al's boss, Gary. She was the kind of boss that didn't pull any punches with her employees. Gary had a dark side as well. She ran an illegal sweatshop in which Al and Griff took the blame thanks to Marcy, Gary fell in love with Al's son Bud to the point that Bud was sick of being labeled a boy-toy, and Gary fired both Al and Griff so they could be replaced by younger and snobbier versions of themselves on the season of Christmas, but only to have their jobs back when they realized that the two boys named 'Hal' and 'Biff' couldn't take the pressure of being in Al and Griff's shoes anymore.

After Al told her of his plan, he hung up and snuck back upstairs to be with his wife for the rest of the night.

Around the next morning, both Bud and Kelly were wide awake and sitting at the dinner table while Peg was dusting something inside the toaster. She put the remains on a plate and started giving each dish to her children.

"There you go, kids. A nice delicious dish of Toaster Leave-Ins!" Peg exclaimed with a jolt of happiness.

"Mmmmmm, I'm starved!" Kelly said with her taste buds just watering her mouth like a dog.

"Wow. Mine's Cinnamon flavored!" Bud said with an excited tone.

With such controlled frenzy, both Kelly and Bud engulfed their plates full of Toaster Leave-Ins in record time. The look on Peggy's face said appreciation, and Bud and Kelly did just that to their mother.

"Yum, that was good, Mom!" Kelly replied to her mom with a smile.

"Well, it's all I can do for the family despite the fact that your father's brain has the size of a slice of cheese." Peg smiled as well. She was looking down on both of her children like they were the precious things on earth. Of course, they weren't as precious, knowing that they were living in hell formed as a house.

With Bud and Kelly's stomachs full of toaster crumbs, Al Bundy came downstairs wearing his usual work clothes. Nothing but a blue business shirt and brown pants. But he was carrying a pile full of random clothes, which meant boots, slacks, and the occasional brown shoes.

As Peg was about to get the cup of orange Tang to pour in Bud and Kelly's cups, Al put the clothes pile right on the dinner table, much to Bud and Kelly's surprise and horror.

"Good morning, Tweedledee and Tweedledumb." Al responded to both Bud and Kelly, before he looked at his wife. "Peg, I got news I want to share."

"I got some. Why'd you put all of your laundry in our dinner table?" Peg said as she put her hands right on her hips, not looking very pleased of what Al had to say next. "The pile is so bad, it's starting to smell like your ears and feet combined."

"Not as bad as smelling your mother's skin tags from the inside out whenever we have to wash her." Al said with a little cringe. "But enough about those horrible images. Kelly, Bud, Peg... I got an announcement."

"Look, Al. If you're asking us to take watch because you were still scared about the fear of a suicide bomber striking the mall anytime soon, it was all in your dreams. Besides, nothing like that is gonna happen, believe me." Peg spoke to Al with reassurance.

"Well, believe me, Peg... if that was to happen, I rather be dead from your money-sucking claws." Al responded as he shot back his response at Peg like a slingshot. He finally told his gameplan to his wife and the kids.

"Now back to where I was _constantly_ interrupted, I called my boss, Gary, last night. Unfortunately, the shopping season is getting rowdy, and me and Griff are gonna be loaded all 5 days. Knowing that me and Griff can't handle all of the work ourselves, I decided to get extra help just to make mine and Griff's jobs easier."

"Was that the reason you dumped all your dirty laundry on our table!?" Bud reacted angrily to his father as he gestured to the smelly socks on his plate. "I mean, this is where I eat!"

"This 'dirty laundry' you're referring to, son... is the kind you're gonna be wearing today, along with your sister and your mother." Al said to Bud as he finally spoke out his plan to the rest of the family. "Today, and throughout the rest of the week, all of you are gonna work with me at the shoe store."

Hearing this news from Al himself, both Peg, Bud and Kelly complained angrily with remarks like 'We don't wanna do it' and 'Screw that' before Al warned them again.

"Shut up, everyone! Don't make me get the airhorn again." Al said shouting to the rest of the family and pointing at them in silence. "Now, I'm getting sick and tired of everyone sucking my money dry. It's every one of your faults that I have to go through the day without any money to spend on my breaks during work. I hardly have time to eat or get something to drink with the money I have!"

"No offense dad, but there's no way in God's little green vegetable that I'm gonna be wearing your sweat on my body." Kelly said to Al with a sarcastic smile forming on her lips.

"Oh, you'll sweat, Pumpkin." Al smiled nicely to his dumb-blonde daughter. He then turned his attention back to Bud and Peg. "All of you will sweat. All of you are gonna feel what I feel for a change. All of you are gonna feel what it's like to be in the shoes of your father."

"Do I really have to, dad?" Bud groaned miserly as he was holding one of Al's work shirts. "I mean, there's no way I'm gonna be caught dead wearing something that smells like 3-year old Snickers!"

"Son, as your father, I advise you to smell like 3-year old Snickers." Al spoke down to his son as he patted Bud in the back. "Because every one of you asking me for money it's gonna come to an end. If you want money so bad, you'll have to earn it. And the only way to earn money your way is to come work with me at Gary's Shoes for the summer."

As much as Al was enjoying his talk, Peg stepped aside for a moment.

"Ohhh, there is no way you're getting us to come work with you for the entire summer." Peggy said in defense for her children. At the same time, she went to her favorite spot in the house, which was the family couch. "You're gonna have to scrape me out of this couch just to get me to go with you."

Hearing those words from his wife, Al Bundy thought up of an idea.

Minutes later, the Dodge inside the garage was already starting, thanks to their kids.

Peg on the other hand, was trying to hold on to the couch while Al tried to grab her off the couch aggressively. Her fingernails was squeezing through the couch in succession, hoping that Al would fail in his attempts to scrape his red-headed wife out of the entire couch zone.

"No, Al... you... can't... take me with you!" Peg exclaimed as she was struggling to hold on.

"Damn it, Peg! I'm not gonna be at work all day while you fill your rump full of BonBons! You're gonna come with me even if I have to strap you and this couch together on the top of my Dodge!" Al exclaimed as he was squeezing his wife's hips hard in order to get her whole entire body off Peg's favorite couch.

As she was still struggling, Peggy managed to reach for the remote and turn the TV on with her tongue. She was smiling to see what was displaying on the tube.

_"Next on Oprah, Tom Cruise disguised as a horse for the very first time!"_

"Oh, Al! Al, you gotta let me stay, it's Oprah!" Peg exclaimed in panic._  
_

"Screw Oprah, Peg! Think about my life and my thyroids giving out trying to scrape you off! Ugggggggh!" Al grunted aggressively as he still tried desperately to get her wife off the lumpy couch._  
_

Incredibly using his Herculean-like strength, Al managed to pull both Peggy and the couch altogether straight from the living room to inside the garage.

"No... must watch... Oprah! Noooooooooooooooo!" Peg cried out inhumanely as she was trying to reach for the TV. But knowing that she was very far away from the TV, she failed. In a moment, she and her two kids were about to be trapped in hell... Al's kind of hell.

* * *

**Man, Peggy sure is Oprah-crazed. I'm glad I don't have to be around her. Anyway, the next chapter is coming up soon, so stay tuned! ;D**


	2. Ch 2: The Pros & Cons

**"A Taste of Their Own Medicine"  
**

**Disclaimer: If you're asking, I don't own Married... With Children or it's characters. Married.. With Children is owned by Sony Entertainment, and it's creators, Michael G. Moye and Ron Leavitt.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Pros and Cons  
**_

* * *

Gary's Shoes and Accessories, a.k.a. Hell. Well, in Al's mind, it was already hell.

There was not a fat woman in sight (thank goodness) and all the women's shoes were all lined up in perfect harmony. So far, this may be a little easy for Al and the rest of the family.

With a little smirk on his face, Al arrived feeling confident. He was about to go to war with the fat women that could come barging in anytime soon. But Al wasn't worried. He came with the only weapon suited to win this war: His mouth.

"Ahhhh... it's good to be in hell." Al said to himself, being greeted by this shoe-selling air.

He then went over to the register where he saw Griff passing out on top of the metal machine. Unimpressed by his friend's slumber, Al got the blowhorn sitting next to Griff's feet.

_*HOOOOOOOOONK!*_

That sound woke Griff up, making him leap and jump on impact.

"Agh! Everybody run! Crazy coked-up suicide bomber's on the loose!" Griff exclaimed in panic, hiding right behind the register.

"Relax, Griff. It was just a movie. There's no way a suicide bomber's gonna come running in Chicago." Al said, trying to complain about Griff's bullshit, "Peg's been telling that to me."

"I'm telling ya, they have beards that smell like crack, Al. And believe me, they don't smell like drugs as well." Griff said, not taking any chances.

"Maybe we should cut you off on those grindhouse snuff films." Al said, reminding himself of his goal.

Griff looked around and saw the rest of Al's family missing.

"Hey, uh... Al, I know I don't want to bring this up, but where's your family at?" Griff said, "They were supposed to be here since were gonna have an assload of customers flooding the entire weekend."

"Calm down, Griff. I had to take them to JCPenney's to get them fitted for work." Al replied back, "I gave them some of my old work clothes to wear for the occasion. Oh, family!"

Hearing Al shout those two magic words from his lips...

...Peg, Kelly and Bud revealed their work clothes to Griff. They looked a little wrinkled as if someone ate their food and then rubbed their mouths with the soft piece of leathery fabric. Peg and Kelly's new work clothes were still the same. Nothing smells work like an ordinary blue shirt and brown pants.

But what Bud was wearing was nothing short of embarrassing. His blue work shirt hardly fit him (it was small) and his brown pants shrank so badly, it looked like he was wearing shorts. He looked more like a beach bum walking all across the boardwalk on his way to work.

"Dad, why on earth did you make me wear this!?" Bud complained, "I look like the tallest midget ever!"

"Quit crying, Bud. Your mother's red hair makes me look like a termite and there's nothing I can do about it!" Al shot back.

"Forget this. There's no way I'm looking like some cruddy insect." Bud scowled more at his father, "I rather be broke then to sit all day in this holy shit-fest. I'm outta here."

But before Bud could even think about leaving the shoe store, he was stopped by a pair of hot women in fitness uniforms. One looked like Jennifer Lopez, the other looked a bit like Jennifer Love Hewitt and the other looked more like Kate Upton. They were busy checking Bud out like a hot piece of tamales.

"Hey, look at him! He looks so muy caliente!" The J'Lo look-a-like said, staring at Bud from the window like a fangirl.

"Awwwww... he's so cute like one of those My Little Ponies!" The JLH-lookalike cooed.

Somehow, Bud looked at this situation 50/50. On the bad part, he was dressed in shrunken work clothes, but on the good part, the rest of the girls seem to like it. As much as he hated wearing midget clothes, Bud had to admit that it was drawing him lots of attention from hot girls.

So he decided to play it off successfully.

"C'Mon in, girls!" Bud exclaimed to the girls gleefully, "We have all pairs of shoes in here, so don't be afraid to try them all!"

Bud then turned the other cheek on his father as he and the group of bevy girls went to the dressing room.

"All right, that's my son!" Al cheered on before he faced Peg and Kelly sarcastically, "And you say he doesn't attract the right customer with clothes like that."

"Indeed." Peg said, agreeing with Al's statement, "It's like your body odor attracting the bed bugs that live in our ceiling."

"Much like you're attracted by those row of Bon-Bons that you use to digest, saying 'Please Spare Me'!" Al shot back in response.

As Bud was getting busy with the female fitness trio, Peg marched up to Al.

"All right, Al. Since Bud's occupied with the fitness freaks, what are you willing to let us do?" Peg said, putting her hands hips in defense.

Peg's words managed to attract a local fat woman with so much girth around her, she looked like she could fit her whole body around that entire shoe store doorway, which by the way, was the only thing she was doing. The fat woman resembled a bit like Kelly Osbourne, but only larger and nearly developed a case of club foot.

"Can someone give me shoes to sell?" The fat woman assisted.

Peg looked back at her and then to Al with a sunken expression in her face.

"Looks like you'll handle the fat oompa loompa." Al smiled to her wife, as she sadly assisted the large whale of a woman.

Kelly, on the other hand, was feeling a little bit left out. So she approached her dad.

"Well, since you have Mom and The Purple Pimple Picky Eater do all the shoe selling, what kind of dreaded job do you have for me.?" Kelly said, wrapping her arms around in a unimpressed mood.

"Well, Kelly..." Al said, trying to think of what Kelly can do, "Why don't you sit down and look at paint dry?"

"Hmmmmm, interesting idea. I shall try it out..." Kelly said, smirking at the lump known as her father.

She went next to the register and found a chair which faced a dry wall filled with wet paint. Kelly positioned herself and went down, hitting her butt on that soft cushion. She felt relaxed and laid back.

Her eyes was fixated on that painted wall. Not even daring to look back on anything but the painted wall. Hell, if there was a staring contest between Kelly and a painted wall, it would be a tie.

"Hah... this job's actually not harder than I thought." Kelly chuckled at Al, who looked back at Griff.

"I'd be amazed if she marries a cucumber..." Al muttered.

"Yeah, and if you were to have more children, they'd be part-human, part-vegetable." Griff muttered back.

Al nodded at Griff's statement. Meanwhile, Peg was having trouble trying to fit a high heel shoe on the fat woman. Her feet was so large, it was actually bigger than Peg's mom, which isn't very surprising since Peg's mother was as fat as the earth itself!

"Al! I need you to help me! I think something's jamming this shoe tight!" Peg shouted to her husband for help.

"Oh, you'll have to apologize. My toe jam's taking more than half the room. I swear it's almost thick like Skippy peanut butter!" The fat woman exclaimed in defense, "It's so thick, you can spread that toe jam around your jelly and eat it."

Thinking about that sick thought, Peg's stomach and mouth started to cringe. She didn't know if she was gonna vomit or pass out, but Peg was thinking of doing both. Trying to hold in her bile, Peg looked up to her husband with an angry

"Thanks a lot Al... now I may never eat again." Peg scowled at Al.

"Good. More for me, then." Al smiled lightly.

Feeling a little glee around his face, Al looked up to Bud, whose shrunken wrinkled clothes was bringing him every ounce of fitness babes he can. Who knew that Bud's little clothes problem was somewhat of a chick magnet?

Bud thought so as he was checking out the legs of the Kate Upton lookalike. She was being turned on of how Bud was handling her feet. Basically, she let out a soft moan when Bud placed that high heel on her left foot, just like a prince putting that glass shoe on Cinderella.

"So, Miss... what do you think?" Bud said to the hot blonde customer.

"It feels juicy, warm and tender. It fits me perfectly." The customer winked.

"Ohhhhhh, yeahhh..." Bud said with a quiet moan, feeling the chick's smooth leg like a sex-hungry playboy. He wanted that leg badly, knowing that his urges was getting the best of him.

"That's my son at his finest." Al smiled flawlessly.

"Yeah, although I can't say the same for your daughter." Griff muttered.

The two burly men looked right at Kelly, still staring at that undried wall like she was watching television. How clueless was Kelly Bundy? She was so clueless that she would even talk to plants that wobble around the wind as if they were nodding.

"You don't scare me one bit." Kelly said to the wall, "I know your moves. You won't make me look back."

"Well, this may look easy than I thought, Griff..." Al chuckled, "No worries. No problem..."

In the process, he was looking at two lines from the doorway. The attractive women for Bud and the unattractive fat women for Peg to service. And to think he was worried for no reason.

But that was only the beginning of what Al and the rest of family would face next.

* * *

**Okay, somehow I may get a little writer's block while working on this, so if you want, you can help me out with this story. What should happen next? Tell it to me in PM and I'll see if I can put it in the story.**

**You can also think up of fat jokes for Al to say in this story. You can also PM me for that as well.**

**Until then, feedback is always welcome! (;D)**


End file.
